


Антикинк: лед и воск

by Peach_Tree



Series: Антикинк [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Tree/pseuds/Peach_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про новый кинк Дин прочитал… мм, в журнале, и это был абсолютно точно мужской журнал и никак не «Космо»… и он захотел попробовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Антикинк: лед и воск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anti-kink: Ice and wax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162335) by [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter). 



> Бета - Charlie Ryder

– После всех тех загонов по «Доктору Секси» нужно было догадаться, что рано или поздно это случится. И когда же ты начал читать «Космо»?..

– Завали. Понимаешь, контраст тепла и холода повышает чувствительность нейрорецепторов, поэтому ощущения обостряются и становится реально круто.

– «Нейрорецепторов»? – Сэм неверяще нахмурился. – Вау. Такое сложное слово от Дина Винчестера…Кристо!

– Серьезно, чувак, захлопнись. Не ты один умеешь исследовать, задрот.

Сэм передернул плечами.

– Отлично. Я припомню тебе это на следующей охоте.

Дин закатил глаза, на лице у него ясно отразилось: «Обломись».

– Здесь другое. Исследования во время охоты не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Точнее, чаще всего это заканчивается болью.

– Странно слышать про боль от того, кто собирается лить на себя расплавленный воск. 

Дин недовольно посмотрел на него и не удостоил ответом. Он не так уж часто настаивал на том, чтобы попробовать новое, и Сэм мог в кои-то веки пойти навстречу. Маленькая упрямая сучка с дурацкими щенячьими глазками, всегда все делает по-своему…

– Ну хорошо, – прервал Сэм мысленную тираду Дина и тяжело вздохнул. – Но тебе не понравится.

– Не указывай, что мне понравится, а что нет, – ощетинился Дин.

– Как хочешь, чувак. Но когда поймешь, что тебе это не нравится, не вздумай ныть и обвинять меня. И не вздумай вырываться и бить меня по яйцам, – на всякий случай уточнил он. Именно так он впервые узнал, что брат боится щекотки на внутренней стороне бедра.

– Затухни. Это будет обалденно.

***

– Так… это что еще за хрень?

– Это свеча. Тупица, – ответил Сэм, зажигая означенный предмет.

– Что-то она слишком здоровая. И черная.

– Ну, я ее растопить собирался, а не в задницу тебе запихивать, хотя ты и напрашиваешься. И с чего вдруг такая озабоченность цветом? Или, может, ты надеялся на романтичную розовую?..

Дин сердито посмотрел на него.

– Нет, козел. Я просто подумал, что мы возьмем обычные, нормальные, безопасные свечи из супермаркета, а не хреновину из багажника Импалы, которая провалялась там лет десять и, может, осталась от какого-нибудь магического ритуала!

Сэм фыркнул.

– Не веди себя как маленький.

Удар пришелся по мужественности Дина, и он перестал спорить. Он быстро разделся, лег на кровать Сэма – черта с два он позволит закапать свою этой гадостью – и выжидающе посмотрел на брата.

– Так, а теперь положи руки на спинку.

– Подожди-ка, что?

– Тебя надо связать.

– Это еще почему?

– Ну… потому! Так всегда делают!

– Ты что, секс-полиция? Мы можем сделать это как захотим!

– Знаешь, раз уж я буду держать рядом открытый огонь, когда ты начнешь дрыгаться, как девчонка, пусть лучше ты будешь связан. 

Дин хмыкнул с раздражением, но все-таки коротко кивнул.

– Как хочешь. Но не надевай на меня наручники – ты же помнишь, чем в прошлый раз все закончилось?

– Что тогда? Шелковые шарфики? – усмехнулся Сэм, про себя согласившись, что наручники под запретом. Нос он тогда не сломал, но три часа проходил, засунув туалетную бумагу в ноздри, и это было совершенно не сексуально.

– Сэм! Заткнись. Просто принеси веревку или хоть что-нибудь. Боже. Такими темпами секс мне не светит.

– Аж сердце кровью обливается.

Через пять минут Дин лежал, привязанный к кровати, а раздетый Сэм сидел рядом. У обоих уже встало – реакция на обнаженные тела друг друга была условным рефлексом. В правой руке Сэм держал свечу, а левой провел по груди Дина и чуть ниже, чтобы поиграть с тонкой складкой живота, которую любил и существование которой Дин отрицал.

– Сначала лед! – скомандовал Дин, разрушив атмосферу.

Сэм вздохнул и поставил свечу на тумбочку.

– Хорошо. Где он?

– Где что?

– Лед, тупица.

– Мм, наверно, там, куда ты его положил, гений.

– Я не взял лед! Я думал, ты принесешь!

– С чего это я должен был приносить? – возмутился Дин, и Сэм даже не нашелся, что ответить на такой тупой вопрос. – Иди за льдом. И давай побыстрее.

– Я? Почему я? Почему не ты? – заныл Сэм.

Дин многозначительно подергал связанными руками.

– Ээ, поэтому?

– Ладно, – сквозь зубы сказал Сэм, с преувеличенно громким кряхтением поднялся и поспешно запихал себя в джинсы и футболку. – Где ведро для льда?

– Не знаю. Посмотри в тумбочке под телевизором.

Через десять минут безуспешных поисков Дин начал терять терпение, а Сэм выскочил из мотеля и направился к автомату со льдом. Других вариантов не было; он наклонился и неловко привалился к автомату, пытаясь встать так, чтобы кубики льда нападали в оттянутую футболку.

Женщина, которая шла мимо, притормозила, увидев его. Он замер.

– Здравствуйте! – вежливо сказал он. Она отвела расширившиеся глаза и быстро зашагала прочь от извращенца, который терся об автомат со льдом.

Просто замечательно.

После самого медленного в истории человечества извлечения льда, который тут же начал таять, он наконец вернулся в отель, намокший и замерзший. И совершенно не возбужденный.

Как и Дин, если только попытка посмотреть телевизор, переключая каналы большим пальцем ноги, не считалась признаком возбуждения.

Сердито взглянув на него, Сэм локтем выключил телевизор и оглянулся в поисках емкости для льда. 

– Мусорка, – с готовностью подсказал Дин. Сэм кивнул – надо признать, идея была замечательная – и вытряхнул из маленькой корзины содержимое. Эта замечательная идея очень бы пригодилась ему до того, как три разных человека застали его сношающим автомат со льдом.

Сэм заметил на металлических стенках несколько подозрительных пятен и разводов – вероятно, от тайской еды, которую они заказывали вчера вечером, – но он надеялся, что Дин не увидит. Он быстро высыпал полурастаявший лед в корзину и с облегчением стянул с себя мокрую одежду.

Когда Сэм провел кусочком льда рядом с левым соском Дина, тот дернулся.

– Холодно же!

Сэм многозначительно посмотрел на него.

– Правда?

– Ладно, просто продолжай.

Через пару минут Дин расслабился. Его соски затвердели, кожа покрылась мурашками в тех местах, где Сэм проводил кубиком льда, останавливаясь, чтобы жадно слизать капли воды и приласкать влажную кожу. У Дина встал, хотя Сэм думал, что дело здесь не во льде, а в вылизывании и прикосновениях, ну да ладно.

Но стоило поднести кусочек льда к члену, Дин дернулся и выпалил:

– Воск! Хватит льда, теперь лей воск!

Сэм хмыкнул, но послушно убрал лед. Он хотел поскорее закончить с этой чушью и перейти к сексу; из-за охоты у них несколько дней не было возможности потрахаться – а раньше его четыре дня несправедливо динамили, потому что эксперимент с подглядыванием прошел не совсем удачно… Его брат – такой придурок.

Сэм приподнял свечу и заметил, что воска расплавилось уже достаточно. Даже более чем достаточно: на тумбочке скопилась лужица и капала на одеяло. Он быстро поднес свечу к груди Дина.

– Готов?

– Дава… АЙ! Черт!

Дин несколько секунд извивался, пока воск не охладился и не застыл на коже.

– Твоим нейрорецепторам уже стало хорошо?..

– Заткнись, сучка. У меня ожог останется! Абсолютно уверен, что воск не должен быть таким горячим.

– Не знаю, как, по-твоему, я могу поменять его температуру, – заметил Сэм, начиная злиться из-за всего этого.

– Просто…ладно, просто попробуй еще раз. Может, мне нужно привыкнуть.

У Дина не получилось привыкнуть.

Он шипел, дергался и хныкал («Чувак, я не хныкал! Это был… мужественный стон!»), ругался и жаловался… и, хуже всего, у него пропала эрекция.

– Воск сосет.

– Что ж, рад, что хоть что-то здесь сосет, – пробормотал Сэм, посмотрел на свой вялый, оставленный без внимания член и подумал, насколько бы лучше тот выглядел с сомкнувшимися вокруг губами Дина.

Сэм вздохнул и отставил свечу в сторону. Дин выглядел неряшливо: воск размазался по его груди маслянистыми потеками. Видя, что брат слегка разочарован неудачей эксперимента, Сэм опустился на него и прижался всем телом, оставляя на его шее и челюсти теплые, мокрые поцелуи и потираясь пахом о пах. Член Дина под ним заинтересованно дернулся в ответ.

Выдохнув Дину в рот и улыбнувшись, он игриво заметил:

– Кажется, у меня получается лучше, чем у льда и воска, а? 

– Кажется, – согласился Дин, ухмыльнувшись, и раздвинул языком губы Сэма. Он выгнулся, используя привязанные руки как рычаг, и Сэм застонал, когда их члены заскользили друг о друга.

Сэм глубоко поцеловал Дина, их губы прижались друг к другу, языки переплелись, и Сэм опустился, распластавшись по растянутому под ним великолепному телу.

И скривился.

– Фу, это отвратительно. Как пластик. Как будто я лежу на надувной кукле. 

Дин приподнял брови, и он быстро добавил:

– Не то чтобы мне есть с чем сравнивать.

Фыркнув, Дин дернулся.

– Да, ощущения странные. Как будто вся кожа стянута и щекотно, знаешь? Убери эту хрень… и потом ты наконец перестанешь хныкать и мы сможем потрахаться.

– Да ты романтик, Дин..

– Эй, Сэм, у нас здесь секс при свечах. Мне и так пора новую пару яиц отращивать.

Сэм улыбнулся, взявшись за край одной из самых широких полос застывшего воска, чуть ниже динова живота. И резко дернул.

– АРГХ! Ебаный ад, ты что творишь?! – закричал Дин, и Сэм растерянно посмотрел на воск в своих руках.

Воск был покрыт темными волосами.

Дин и Сэм одновременно посмотрели туда, где несколько секунд назад была Динова блядская дорожка, а теперь осталась только покрывшаяся красными пятнами кожа и несколько клочков волос.

– Хм… кажется, в комплекте к девчоночьему сексу шла бесплатная эпиляция зоны бикини, – глубокомысленно заметил Сэм, и, не выдержав, расхохотался.

– Боже, Сэм! Ты разлил эту херню мне на грудь и живот! Я теперь буду как те придурки с бритой грудью!

Закатив глаза, Сэм снисходительно сказал:

– Я понимаю, Дин, что ты-то себя считаешь состоящим на девяносто процентов из тестостерона, но мы оба знаем, что на груди у тебя волос нет, так что перестань строить из себя королеву драмы.

– Ладно, все. Слезь и развяжи меня. Я пойду и смою эту фигню – а потом сможешь отсосать мне, как маленькая послушная сучка.

– Чего? Сейчас не моя очередь. Я… – Сэм запнулся и втянул воздух. – Чем, черт возьми, так пахнет?

– Ты что-то поджег?

– Ничего, что бы воняло паленым мясом. Тупица.

Внезапно лицо Дина озарилось догадкой, а потом он явно встревожился.

– О черт.

– Что значит «о черт»?

– Я только что понял, откуда эта свеча. Ты помнишь, когда мы охотились на тех тварей типа фей в Луизиане? 

– Что?! Фей? Нет!

– А, ты тогда, наверное, был в Стэнфорде. Так вот, одна женщина в Новом Орлеане дала нам эти свечи, чтобы мы призвали мелких ублюдков…

– Так, подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что эти свечи действительно остались от магического ритуала?! 

– Хм… да.

– Черт, Дин! Мы разожгли свечу для призыва фей?!

Они подняли головы, услышав низкое жужжание, доносящееся из разных частей комнаты. За ним раздался безошибочно узнаваемый звук озорного злобного смеха, прозвучавший где-то рядом с левым ботинком Сэма.

– Дин?

– Да?

Они оба говорили шепотом, сами не зная почему. Дину внезапно захотелось не лежать связанным и голым на кровати – это не могло кончиться ничем хорошим.

– Феи – какие они?

– Ну… кусачие.

Сэм подпрыгнул от жалящего укола в задницу и снова услышал тонкое хихиканье, от которого ему стало очень не по себе. 

– Ой!

– Ты что? ОЙ!

– Знаешь что, Дин, – прошипел Сэм, скатываясь с брата и оглядываясь в поисках оружия, которое способно убить фей. Может, попробовать свернутый журнал? Желательно «Космо».

– Не оставляй без защиты наши члены! – в панике крикнул Дин.

Не обратив на него внимания, Сэм продолжил:

– В следующий раз, когда я скажу, что тебя не понравится, лучше бы тебе помнить, что я всегда прав!

– Хорошо, как скажешь. А теперь заткнись и найди ядовитый плющ! Сжечь его – единственный способ их изгнать! 

– Что?

– АЙ! Скорее, черт тебя подери! – выкрикнул Дин, пытаясь зажать член между ногами.

– Ладно, ладно! Я только… Где нахрен моя одежда?

– Феи могут заставить вещи исчезать – они как маленькие трикстеры. Иди и принеси проклятый ядовитый плющ! Быстро!

И когда Сэм бегал голый по зарослям за мотелем и нашёл ядовитый плющ, только споткнувшись и плюхнувшись на него задницей, он думал о том, что его нейрорецепторам совсем не нужна такая стимуляция.

Дин, черт побери, за это заплатит.


End file.
